


meet the admin𑁍ࠜೄ

by grungesthetic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grungesthetic/pseuds/grungesthetic
Summary: ↳ ❝ [ meet the admin/requests/plans ] ¡! ❞
Kudos: 2





	meet the admin𑁍ࠜೄ

♡˗ˏ✎*ೃ˚🕯🕸:;  
↳ ❝ [ admin - dorothy ] ¡! ❞

[🥀] 16!   
[☁️] 13/03/2004  
[🌑] pisces   
[🎼] bisexual   
[♟] questioning gender  
[🕷] any pronouns (except it/it’s)

▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

"Arctic Monkeys"

0:24 ─●──────── -2:56

↻ ◁ || ▷ ↺

▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

◛⑅·˚ ༘ 🗝fandoms☁︎·̩͙✧🚬

─•❥ naruto   
─•❥ danganronpa: all media  
─•❥ my hero academia 

▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

↷ ·˚ ༘ ⛓🍒 :: ꒱ include in my fanfics ✓  
☞ fluff  
☞ angst  
☞ mild smut  
☞ lgbtq+ characters  
☞ my ships (ur free to request ships)  
☞ my headcanons (ur free to request hc)  
☞ swearing   
☞ requests 

▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

↷ ·˚ ༘ 🐇🎬 :: ꒱ don’t include in my fanfics ✗  
☞ rape  
☞ incest  
☞ fetishising   
☞ kinks  
☞ weird smut shit  
☞ extreme violence   
☞ abuse  
☞ toxic relationships 

▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

↷ ⋯ 🖇ᵎ plans! 🔭  
✑ i am planning on doing some heavy written projects   
• a story based around shikamaru  
• danganronpa: future generation   
• a love triangle/square? in class 1a

✑i might do some mini shots; who knows   
✑i plan on doing previews/info pack for the projects

▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

💉₊˚.༄ ೃ -requests!🌹

➳ in the comments, ur free to drop some requests such as ships or/and headcanons for the fandoms I have listed  
➳ i will try to include them into my projects

▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

thx for reading and see u in my future fanfics!


End file.
